justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CrappyScrap
Just what do you think you're doing? The game manual, or any game content for that matter never mentioned a civil war. Sure the game may technically be a civil war, but that's all covered by mission articles and the Panau article. GMRE (talk) 20:11, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :I thought an umbrella article would be good to have, and the same goes for the template I made. But whatever. With deletion-happy admins like you around, I guess it's not worth my time contributing here. You should think twice before deleting articles without nominating them first, and especially when it's newcomers you are dealing with. --CrappyScrap (talk) 20:15, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Fine, I can undelete it for you, but a civil war article would just retell the whole game storyline in a single article. Why? That plot summary is already on the Just Cause 2 article and in the history section of the Panau article. GMRE (talk) 20:17, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::I think military conflicts deserve separate articles, although I agree it wasn't much to speak at the time when you deleted it. Also I didn't save the template on my computer as I didn't expect it to be deleted, so unless you undelete it it's lost forever. Sorry I got so provoked, but I hate seeing my work getting thrown in the trash without at least a prior notification. --CrappyScrap (talk) 20:22, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::(And of course, I was intending to expand that article. I wasn't planning to leave it like that). --CrappyScrap (talk) 20:22, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::(And exactly what happened to the Ular Boys flag I uploaded? I don't like the deletion culture in here). --CrappyScrap (talk) 20:25, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::Finish your page and let's see it then, OK? In the mean time, at least don't create a military conflicts category. That's like 1 article per game. At the time we have links to wikipedia for WW2 references, there would be no sane reason to copy the whole wikipedia WW2 article, just to basically rewrite the Hantu Island article as addition for the japanese section. GMRE (talk) 20:27, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::I planned to work on it over time. Feel free to delete it again, by now I have saved it to my computer. But why did the Ular Boys flag get deleted? Sure it was a duplicate, but the file we had was of low quality. --CrappyScrap (talk) 20:31, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::I guess I kind of got carried away there for a moment. PS: You've listed Panau Military as "strength", but it should be under "belligerents". In wikipedia war infoboxes, strength is where they list the number of soldiers and tanks and such. GMRE (talk) 20:34, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::We actually have a Template:Construction, if you're interested in using it. GMRE (talk) 20:37, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks for your help. I apologize for the way I initially addressed you, and I'll see if I still feel like finishing that article. Feel free to delete it, I'll just re-add it if I ever expand it. Peace. --CrappyScrap (talk) 20:38, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I copied the discussion to: Category talk:Candidates for deletion. GMRE (talk) 19:18, October 10, 2014 (UTC)